


Starry Sky

by no_mum_its_not_a_phase



Series: Scorbus fluff/smut/angst [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mum_its_not_a_phase/pseuds/no_mum_its_not_a_phase
Summary: Scorbus one-shot. Sorry about the feels.





	

We’re lying on the grass near the black lake. Above us the stars were sparkling taking all the attention away from the pale moon. I look down at him, his face glowing in the star light, tiny freckles scattered across his nose like the stars above. I gaze into his eyes, the emerald orbs piercing me, looking straight into my soul, sensing the love and desire i feel for him. “I love you.” i whisper, barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear.He blushes, his porcelain skin tinted red. I lean down and kiss him, ever so softly, as if I think he's going to break. He pulls me closer, holding me in a warm embrace, as we look up at the stars. “I love you too”, he breathes, what seems like ages later. We stay there, limbs tangled, foreheads touching, whispering sweet words, stealing innocent kisses, keeping eachother warm, till we were both shivering. Everything was so perfect, it could have been a dream.  
Suddenly my eyes open. I glance at the empty pillow next to me, it was untouched. Undisturbed. I lost him.   
It's been a month since he left, yet it feels like it all happened yesterday, the memory of him leaving haunting my every waking thought. It all happened on the second saturday of January of our sixth year. He had a match against Ravenclaw. I was sitting in the stands, cheering him on. He was doing great, we were winning. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, until that moment. I couldn't see him, the foggy air covering my view, until that moment. I saw his body falling from the sky. At that moment, I couldn't breath. 

The whole world had stopped. 

And then it started again.  
I raced down the stands, tears running down my face, to the pitch. I knelt down next to his body. I could hear someone calling my name in the background, but the only thing on my mind was the fallen angel lying before me. His emerald eyes glossed over. I frantically grabbed his hand, shouted his name, anything to get him to respond. That's when i knew i lost him. His touch that once kept me warm, was now colder than the January air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you sooo much for reading!! Feel free to comment as I really do appreciate it! I'm planing a continuation of this fict so make sure to check. That's all for now. Toodles<3


End file.
